<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nie by ArabellaFinley (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879932">Nie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ArabellaFinley'>ArabellaFinley (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:46:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ArabellaFinley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>InuYasha &amp; Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eines Tages würde er es seinem Bruder gestehen, aber heute war nicht dieser Tag. Eigentlich glaubte er nicht, dass dieser Tag je kommen wird, aber da gab es immer noch Hoffnung. Hoffnung gab es schon, aber er wusste auch selber, dass das Hoffen hoffnungslos war. </p><p>Ergab auch keinen Sinn.</p><p>Er wird in nie Lieben, was immer auch geschah.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>